semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of the Black Coast
The Battle of the Black Coast is the term given to the large chasing conflict that occured in the south of Kor'krani over a period of a month and finishing with the climax across the Black Coast. The conflict was sparked by the initial invasion of Kreedian and Sturgeon forces who hoped to occupy the barren lands that the Warchief Arkas Bloodwhisper had left. However, Warlord Skarzug Gorrunt , a Black Orc, had been appointed as the new commander of Kor'krani and was tasked with bringing the Empire to its knees. Because of his skill, it was General Artorius Song who was trusted with the invasion, and the at time Warlord Vilrog who joined also. Account Prelude With the Warchief's leaving of Kor'krani to go and secure Helheim in late 1226, the conquered lands of Kor'krani had remained relatively undefended. The Empire, having long shared the border with the Barbaricus Orcs, had become uneasy with the constant threat of raids. Warlord Skarzug Gorrunt had served as a lieutenant in a Barbaricus army in the Ashlands, and he was now being trusted with the control of this threatened and weak conquest. Gorrunt was a cunning but incredibly disciplined warrior, and was eager to prove himself. Upon arival, he had found that Sturgeon forces had already crushed the garrison at Deadcoast port. Deciding to prepare, Skarzug began to muster a vast army composed of every Orc able to fight. Training them with brutal discipline, in a short period of time Skarzug had an intense army of warriors. Calling for some help to the Night Master Elderthorn Mortis, Skarzug hoped for some help. Mortis was however more concerned with matters in the east, and so sent the weaker lord Abrose Von Ruden with a small force of expendable soldiers. Artorius had now begun his invasion. The honourable general and his 9th legion invaded the fortress of Blackcliffe and Gron'sha, and prepared to attack Might's cry. As Warlord Vilrog marched towards Stoneglory, the garrison prepared for the defence. Far more loyal than those at Deadcoast port, Stoneglory stood and held position, knowing the Warlord was close by. After a small siege, Vilrog was able to cut down the defenders and put the Fortress town to the torch, killing all of its residents. Skarzug was now enraged, and so when he arrived with his vanguard force he took all those still alive and willing to fight and fled to Stoneglory. The Sturgeon persued, and the Warlord continued to march south. Calling upon the help of Artorius, the two forces clashed, but Ambrose and the rest of Gorrunt's forces were close behind, and quickly came to reinforce the army. The Battle itself The alliance of Imperial and Sturgeon forces rallied on the southern side of the bank, forming a large wall of infantry. With Artorius and Vilrog at the front, the allied forces prepared to fight the Warlord's newly prepared army. The naval forces of the Sturgeon readied themselves. Rallying with Abrose's forces, Skarzug Gorrunt prepared his armies with a strong speech. The Sturgeons were well aware of the Naval firepower of the Sturgeon and knew they were trapped on the coast, and so they formed slightly to the North West in an attempt to use the numbers of the enemy against them as a wall. The two armies charged towards each other, with Vilrog and Artorius leading from the front and Skarzug charging on his Warg. Abrose prepared with his assassin Vikari Vorhis. The two armies clashed, with heavy casualties to the